Life's a Game
by jackpotdante
Summary: Jaune has never been the best when it comes to fighting, but he had always been good at video games. With his new powers as The Gamer maybe, he can finally be the hunter he has always dreamed of. (pairing undecided)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So in the past I read the games we play and I really loved the premise and the story, and recently I read The Gamer. Because of that, I thought I would try my hand at a Gamer Jaune story.**

 **Some things to note:**

 **I'm not going to have instant** **dungeon** **create. I don't want Jaune to have the utility aspect of it, and I want Jaune to have to go out into the wilds to fight and grind grimm.**

 **Jaune is going to go to Beacon after doing some training and maybe meeting some of other characters.**

 **and finally Jaune will have ridiculous growth (I mean going from no skill to on par with other Beacon student in less than a year is a bit** **ridiculous** **), but he won't go super god mode or anything like that(maybe in the far, far future.) and his growth will taper off a bit as he reaches the same level as the other Beacon students(This doesn't mean he can't get stronger than them I just don't want him to become op or at least not op to fast.).**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Mom, I heading out for a bit!" I yelled as I quickly slipped on my shoes.

"Okay, be back before dinner sweetie!" I heard my mom reply just as I closed the door to the house. Sighing in relief I started to jog away from the house.

I felt a little bad for running out of the house without giving my mom a proper goodbye, but it was easier this way. If I had given her the time she would have no doubt tried to find out what I was up to, and I wasn't ready for that yet.

I planned to tell my mom the truth in the future, but for now, I wanted to keep my new ability a secret for now.

"Status," I said quietly as I made my way out the residential district of Vale.

 **Character sheet:**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: LV5**

 **HP: 110/110 AP: 165/165**

 **STR: 5 + 0.5(10%) = 5.5**

 **VIT: 10 +1(10%) = 11**

 **DEX: 5 + 0.5(10%) = 5.5**

 **INT: 15 + 1.5(10%) = 16.5**

 **WIS: 5 + 0.5(10%) = 5.5**

 **LUK: 10**

 **POINTS: 4**

 **MONEY: 100 Lien**

This window popped up and I couldn't help but shake my head. Even after a week I still wasn't use to the fact that my life had essentially become a game.

I had an inventory which let me store items into it which would disappear until I took them out. It was able to carry more than I could physically carry so that was pretty awesome. Beside that I could also take on quests, though the only ones I've gotten so far were, 'Take out the trash', 'Wash the dishes', and 'Go shopping'. Not the most exciting quests but they did give experience points, which leads up to the most exciting thing about my life now, leveling up.

Like a real game after getting enough experience points, I leveled up and got 5 points to put into my stats. At first, I had wanted to place my points straight into strength so I could be super strong but I realised it would have been a waste. Stat points were not the only way for me to increase my stats and stuff like strength were easier to increase through exercise then say intelligence or wisdom.

When I had thought of this I had gotten a point in wisdom so I think it was the right decision. After that, I had put most of my points into intelligence and some into wisdom, which sadly were pretty low. It was kinda insulting really that my intelligence was only a 3 and my wisdom a 1.

After brining my intelligence up to 15 and wisdom up to 5, I decided to save the rest of my points for later.

Sadly I haven't been getting any more points since I became level 5. The quests I have been doing weren't giving me enough experience points(or EXP) anymore, and I needed a new way to get EXP. Since I didn't know where I could get new quests, I decided to try grinding for EXP. That meant going out and killing some grimm.

That's was why I was currently leaving the walls of Vale and heading out into to the wilderness, which was also why I hadn't wanted my mom knowing where I was going. If she had known what I had been planning, she would have probably grounded me for life, since in her eyes I couldn't fight. Not that she was wrong to think that. Before getting my gamer powers, I had been a terrible fighter, and I hadn't even made it into any basic hunter schools.

Even with my power, I still wasn't a great fighter, but I did prepare a bit before heading out here and I was pretty confidant that I could fight the weak grimm that were close to Vale. Especially after I got my new skills.

"Skills," I said aloud.

 **Skill List:**

 **Gamer's Mind(Passive)**

 **Gamer's Body(Passive)**

 **Sword Mastery(Passive)**

 **Observe(Active)**

 **Aura(Passive & Active)**

While it wasn't much, these skills gave me the confidence to go out and fight grimm. I clicked each of them and a series of windows popped up.

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv MAX**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

With this, I didn't have to worry about my fear getting the best of me, and freezing up when I fought my first grimm.

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv MAX**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live in the real world like a game.**

This skill was probably the best skill, since it meant that as long as I had HP I could still fight, since the damage done to my body disappears and only affects my HP(though I still had weak points, like hitting me in the head does more damage than hitting me in my hand.)

 **Sword Mastery (Passive) Lv 1 EXP 50.00%**

 **A skill that allows the user to freely handle swords. Sword Mastery is obtained through continuous sword training.**

 **10% Increase in attack damage with swords.**

This skill wasn't as amazing as the others but every little bit help. There was also the fact that I can level this skill, so hopefully it gets even better.

 **Observe (Active) Lv 4 EXP 60.00%**

 **A skill to find the target's information. Observe is obtained through continuous observation.**

This skill lets me see the HP of other people as long as their level isn't too much higher than mine, so it should help me pick my battles. It was also my highest level skill besides the gamer stuff since they were max level. The reason was I could literally observe everything around me a get experience that way.

It was also my first created skill since I got it while I was trying to pick out a weapon from the Arc armoury. Apparently if I do certain things skills are created.

 **Aura (Passive & Active) LV1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **The manifestation of one's soul. It protects the user as well as empowers them.**

 **Passively increases STR by 10%.**

 **Passively increases DEX by 10%.**

 **Passively increases VIT by 10%.**

 **Passively increases INT by 10%.**

 **Passively increases WIS by 10%.**

 **Additional 20% increase to STR when activated.**

 **Additional 20% increase to DEX when activated.**

 **Additional 20% increase to VIT when activated.**

 **HP regeneration speed increased by 100% when activated.**

Finally, there was Aura. This was the reason why hunters were so powerful, and I feel kinda dumb that I hadn't known about it until recently. Even without my powers, this would have been useful to know, especially the whole protection thing.

It is also the first skill I learned from a skill book, which was so awesome. I had been in the library checking out books that might help me when I found this. After picking it up I got a prompt asking me if I wanted to learn this skills.

Without even thinking I clicked yes and the book disappeared in a burst of light, and my mind was filled with knowledge and my aura was unlocked. Thinking about it, I felt kinda bad about the book disappearing, but I had been far too excited at the time to care.

Grrr!

I looked to my right and saw a pair of glowing red eyes. "Observe."

 **Beowolf Lv 9**

 **HP:120**

 **A creature of grimm in the shape of a bipedal wolf.**

It was a higher level than me but I didn't let it deter me. I quickly took my sword out of my inventory(probably should have had it out already.) and activated my aura skill. A gentle white light appeared around me for a second before fading away.

The Beowolf then lunged at me. I sidestepped out of the way and slash at it with my sword, but I was only able to barely nick it. It quickly lunged again and this time, I wasn't as fast, and it claws raked my side. It didn't actually cut me thanks to my aura, but the impact still hurt. Thankfully the pain disappeared after a second and a notification appeared.

 **A skill has been created through a special action! Through the endurance of pain and damage, the skill 'Physical Endurance' has been created!**

I quickly dismissed it and focused back on the snarling grimm in front of me. It attacked, again and again, each time getting a glancing blow on me. I was able to hit it a few more time but it was obvious who was winning.

Having enough of letting the Beowolf take the initiative, I dodge once more as it leapt at me before charging straight at it. It tried to claw at me but I was faster this time, and my blade went straight for it head.

There was a brief flash of light when my sword struck, and the Beowolf's head was split in two, killing it. I felt a brief stinging sensation, and after looking down I realised it must have got me one more time there at the end. The pain and the cut disappeared after a second, but my shirt was still ripped.

I knew I should have cared more, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I had gotten my first kill!

 **Your level has increased by one! Your level has increased by one!**

 **Mastery of the skill Physical Endurance increases! Physical Endurance's level goes up by one!**

 **A skill has been created through a special action! Through using Aura to empower your weapons, the skill "Aura Channeling" has been created!**

My grin got even bigger as I looked at all the new notification. I got two new skills and I leveled up twice! Now all was left to do was see how much damage I took.

"Status."

 **Character sheet:**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: LV7**

 **HP: 14/110 AP: 90/150**

 **STR: 5 + 0.5(10%) = 5.5**

 **VIT: 10 +1(10%) = 11**

 **DEX: 5 + 0.5(10%) = 5.5**

 **INT: 15 + 1.5(10%) = 16.5**

 **WIS: 5 + 0.5(10%) = 5.5**

 **LUK: 10**

 **POINTS: 14**

 **MONEY: 100 Lien**

My body went still as I looked at my status screen. Even after leveling up my aura and health we both still so low. I had no idea if my HP came back when leveling, but I was sure my AP did. That meant that I had lost all my AP while my aura was defending me, and the Beowolf had nearly killed me.

I knew I should have been more panic, but I guess the Gamer's mind kept me calm. I realised that I may have been too eager to come out here to fight so I quickly turned around and started heading towards Vale.

Grrr!

Dammit, turning back around I saw two more Beowolves heading towards me. At this point, I did the only logical thing I could think of with the help of my Gamer's mind. I ran. Like really really fast and I definitely did not scream like a girl as I did it.

 **A skill has been created through a special action! Through using Aura to assist you as you escape, the skill "Escape" has been created!**

"Oh Shut Up!"

* * *

After running like a madman I finally made my way back to Vale. The two Beowolves chasing me had been relentless, but thankfully the guards at the entrance took care of them. I blasted past the entrance so fast, that the guards didn't have time to get a good look at me which I was thankful for.

After that, I continued running for a bit before I finally slowed down. With I quick look at my stats, I saw that I had used up all my AP running and my Aura wasn't healing me anymore. Sighing I slumped down against a wall and closed my eyes.

I guess the points I put in wisdom and intelligence weren't enough. I had been so eager to prove to myself that I could be a hunter, that I didn't think that through. Instead of going out hunting in hopes of getting more EXP I probably should have worked on my base stats first by training some more. Heck, I could have tried to create a few more skills or found some other skill books.

Well, I couldn't change the past, so I guess all I could do was learn from it. Next time I will me more prepared.

 **A/N Well that's the first chapter let me know what you think. Did you think the gamer explanations were too short? too forced? I didn't want to spend too much time covering all the basic aspects of the gamer power.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here another chapter, let me know what you think about the chapter in the reviews.**

 **Also thanks to everyone who left a review and here are my responses.**

 **Nanayalucas:** **I don't plan on copying the skills from The Gamer.**

 **dragoon109: Well kinda. He had battle wisdom that for sure, but he also made some pretty poor decisions.**

 **Knight8: I'm going to stick to the power level of canon mostly though that could change in the future depending on the story, but it won't happen anytime soon.**

 **newtonian: As the story progresses I'll keep more and more of the stats and numbers off the screen unless they are really important.**

 **Freakking13: Yeah I didn't really know what to do with that fight scene. Hopefully, my next ones are better.**

 **Theunknown4299: Haven't decided on the pairing yet, but there probably will be some arkos.**

 **Edited: I needd re bold a lot of things that unbolded for some reason.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

I sighed and opened my eyes.

Looking around I noticed I was actually in a small alleyway. It kinda reeked a bit of garbage and piss, but at least there was no one around to see me. Getting up from the kind of sticky ground I took the time to give myself a lookover.

Thanks to my gamer powers, I didn't have a scratch on my body, but my shirt was pretty messed up. There was a large gash on the front of it, which should be from the strike that could have killed me, and beside that was a dozen or so other cuts.

Maybe I should have brought some armour? Even with my aura, an extra layer of defense couldn't hurt. It was too bad that I didn't really have the cash for it and all of my dad's extra armours were too large.

Deciding to think about it later, I focused on the matter at hand. I open up my inventory with a quick command and took off my shirt. I hesitated for a second before I put my ruined shirt into my inventory. It would serve as a reminder in the future, to never be so careless again.

After that, I took out a clean shirt and quickly put it on. It was incredibly convenient to have a few extra pairs of clothing put away in my inventory. The only thing keeping me from just throwing the entire contents of my closet into my inventory was the fact that it would look odd to my mom if she went and checked my room.

Taking my scroll out of my pocket, I took a quick look at the time. When I had left the house, it had been around nine o'clock, and now it was only two o'clock. I still had a lot of time before I needed to go back home, so I tried to figure out what to do next.

As I was thinking about either a trip to a bookstore or some training, my stomach growled loudly. My eyes widened a little at that, but I realised it had been some time since breakfast and the fight must have taken a lot out of me as well. Thankfully, I had some food stored up in my inventory so I didn't need to go find a place to eat.

Opening up my inventory, I looked at what I had available, but as I did, I noticed something. Each piece of food and drink had a description, which wasn't that strange, but they also had effects listed. I couldn't believe that I had missed something like this when I had first placed them in my inventory.

Ignoring the feeling of annoyance at myself, I took a look at all the foods in my inventory.

 **Ham Sandwich**

 **Rarity: Normal**

 **Freshness: Fresh**

 **Crafted By: Julia Arc**

 **Description:**

 **A sandwich consisting of white bread, cheese, ham, lettuce and tomatoes**

 **Effects:**

 **Consume to gain 50 HP over the next 5 minutes(Effect will disappear if damage is taken)**

 **Apple**

 **Rarity: Normal**

 **Freshness: Fresh**

 **Description:**

 **A fresh red apple**

 **Effects:**

 **Consume to gain 10 HP over the next 2 minutes(Effect will disappear if damage is taken)**

 **Orange Juice Box**

 **Rarity: Normal**

 **Freshness: Fresh**

 **Description:**

 **A carton containing orange juice.**

 **Effects:**

 **Consume to gain 50 AP over the next 4 minutes(Effect will disappear if damage is taken)**

As I read each of the descriptions, I took the item in question out and ate it. True to what was written, I gained 3 different status effects that started healing me and replenishing my aura. While it was a bit disappointing that the effects would disappear if I took damage, I still made a note to fill up my inventory with more food the next time I could. I also noted the crafted by Julia Arc on the sandwich, which made me wonder if there were crafting skills I could learn.

Having taken care of my hunger and health, I realised I still needed to decided what to do with the rest of my time. I consider my options for a second before I remembered something. During and after the fight I hadn't just levels up but I had gotten skills as well.

"Skills."

 **Skill List:**

 **Gamer's Mind(Passive)**

 **Gamer's Body(Passive)**

 **Sword Mastery(Passive)**

 **Observe(Active)**

 **Aura(Passive & Active)**

 **Physical Endurance(Passive)**

 **Aura Channeling(Active)**

 **Escape(Active)**

I took the time to admire my growing skill list, before clicking my two newest additions.

 **Physical Endurance(Passive) Lv 3 EXP 50.00%**

 **A skill that makes the body's durability increase, reducing damage taken. Physical Endurance is obtained by enduring pain and physical attacks.**

 **3% decrease in damage taken from physical attacks.**

 **Aura Channeling(Active) Lv 1 EXP 00.00% AP: 5 per hit**

 **A skill that allows the user to channel aura through their weapon increasing it durability and damage.**

 **25% Increase in damage.**

 **90% decrease in weapon durability lost.**

 **Escape(Active) Lv 1 EXP 67.00% AP: 1 per second**

 **A skill that allows the user to channel extreme amounts of aura to one's legs increasing their speed.**

 **150% Increase in movement speed(effect wears off if damage is taken or dealt)**

After reading about the first two new skills, I was quite happy. I finally had an active attack skill, which was something I had been hoping for, and I got a new defensive skill which was pretty amazing too. While 3% decrease in damage wasn't that big of a deal, the possibility for growth in the skill was what really made me excited.

The third skill, however… It kinda sucked that it was created when I was running away(not screaming), but it was pretty useful enough though it would only help me run away from combat and not help with it.

Feeling satisfied with my new skills, I decided to leave the alleyway and navigated my way to a large street. After taking a quick look around I realised I was in one of the commercial districts Vale, which was pretty busy at this time of day. With school out for the summer, there were dozens of kid and teens wandering around, as well as adults trying to go about their business.

My eyes wander over to a group of teens about my own age and I felt a bit of sadness in my heart. Having failed to get into any hunting schools, I had lost the few friend I had from my childhood as they went off to become hunters in training. Because of that, and the fact that I wasn't a very social person, I hadn't really made any new friends since then.

I sighed a bit and shook my head. There was no point in getting depressed about it now, and I had better things to do than feel sorry for myself. I slowly started making my way through the throngs of people and headed off in what I hoped was the right direction.

Originally I had been trying to decide between finding a place to work out and try and level up my physical stats, or going to a bookstore to find some skill books. But seeing as I was in the commercial district, I decided to head to the bookstore I knew was around here. It took me only a couple of minutes before I found a familiar looking street.

It was a bit quieter than the other street I had been on, but there were still a few people wandering about. After looking at all the building I finally found the one I was looking for. It was a multistory building, with two large glass windows on the ground floor, and a door between them. Above the door was a green sign with the words "Tuskon's Book Trade".

Having found my destination, I headed over to the entrance and open the door. As I walked in, I was nearly knocked off my feet when something collided against me. I was able to stay upright but it took a second for me to regain my balance. I looked at the person that I had crashed into and was relieved to see that she was okay if just a bit disgruntled.

"I'm so sorry" I apologized to her, and at the same time, I took in her appearance. She amber eyes and long black hair, with a bow in it. She wore a black and white outfit what showed off her curves nicely but didn't show any skin, not that I stared or anything. Overall she was what I would consider a very beautiful girl.

After carefully examining her book for damage, she looked towards me with those captivating amber eyes. "It's okay, it was my fault as well." I sighed in relief at hearing that, though I was a bit disappointed when she didn't say anything else and walked away.

My eyes followed her as she left, and I couldn't help but stare a bit at her… backside. I mean wasn't a pervert or anything, but there was something kinda hypnotic about the way her bottom swayed...

I looked away and tried to clear my mind. The last thing I wanted was her to turn around, and see me staring at her like a creep. I turned back to the bookstore, and in the corner of my eye, I saw another girl glaring at me. I blushed a bit and quickly headed into the store, trying to pretend like I didn't see or feel the girl's glare.

Once I got into the store, I sighed in relief. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." Looking towards the sound of the voice, I saw a large man with black hair and sideburns behind the store counter. I greeted him, before taking my time to look around the store.

I would have asked him for help, but taking the time and observing all the books would help me level up my observe skill and let me see which books were actually skill books and which ones weren't. It didn't take me long before I found my first skill book since I decided to look at the nonfiction section of the store.

 **Skill Book: Medicine Basic**

 **Teaches the basic of medicine allowing the user to treat minor wounds.**

I stared at the screen for a bit before dismissing it. While the skill might be useful in the future, it wasn't really what I was looking at the moment. After looking through a few more books I suddenly got a notification.

 **Observe's level goes up by one!**

 **Observe has reached level five and now will show some basic information passively.**

I took a look around me and was confused until I looked at the man behind the store counter.

 **Tuskon Lv 18**

 **HP:180**

I was a bit surprised at seeing that, but it was a pleasant surprise. Now I could see a person level and the amount of health they have at a single glance.

Without any other in the store for me to examine, I went back to observing the books. I ended up observing a lot of normal books as well as a few skill books. Though only three of them really caught my attention.

 **Skill Book: Weapon Forging for Beginners**

 **Teaches the basics of weapon crafting, including both range and melee weapons, as well as the basics of weapon transformation.**

 **Skill Book: Advance Weapon Forging**

 **Teaches advanced weapon crafting, which includes full weapon transformation, and superior forging techniques.**

 **Requires Max Level of Skill Weapon Crafting Basic**

 **Skill Book: Ninjutsu Footwork**

 **Teaches ancient ninjutsu foot techniques to move with both stealth and speed.**

The reason I was interested in the first two books, was obviously because I wanted to get into crafting. After having seen the crafted by label on my sandwich early, I been wondering what else could be crafted, and I was very excited to see these weapon crafting books. While a new weapon alone wouldn't make me a hunter, being able to create a weapon better suited for my fighting would probably help. There was also the added bonus of not having to pay a lot of money or a custom made weapon.

As for the Ninjutsu book… well, I'll admit it grabbed my attention because it sounded cool, but after thinking about it for a bit it did seem like a good skill for me. I felt first hand how hard it was to fight an opponent faster than me so the extra speed would hopefully make thing easier in the future. Combined with the possibility of stealth, which would let me choose my battle better it was actually a pretty good choice.

I let out a sigh as I looked at the two different shelves that held the books I wanted. At first, I had wanted to buy all three, but after looking at the cost of the books I had to reconsider. The two crafting books only costed 25 liens each and the ninjutsu book costed 30 liens. I actually had enough for all of them but that would only leave me with 20 liens left and I needed some money to get started with crafting.

After a bit of thinking, I decided on getting the basic crafting book, and the ninjutsu book. When I grabbed the first book off the shelf this window appeared.

 **You obtained the skill book 'Weapon Crafting Basics.' Would you like to learn this skill?**

I bit the bottom of my lip, and my finger nearly drifted to the Yes button, but in the end, I clicked No. The whole reason I came to a bookstore was so I could buy skill books instead of stealing them like I did with the aura book. Hopefully, in the future, I would have more lien to buy skill books, but for now, I'll stick with the two I choose.

-break-

I walked out of the bookstore with a smile on my face as I carried my new purchases in a small bag. Looking around for a bit I spotted a small alleyway nearby and I headed towards it. Once I was sure I was there was no one could see me, I took out one of the books and once again I got a prompt asking me if I wish to learn a skill.

This time, a clicked yes without a second thought and they it disappeared in a flash of light. I felt the strange sensation of knowledge start to flood my mind, and after a few seconds, it was over.

 **Ninja Step(Active & Passive) Lv 1 EXP 00.00% AP: 5 per minute**

 **A skill that allows the user to move like a ninja**

 **Passively increases movement speed by 25%**

 **Passively decrease chance of detection by 25%**

 **Additional 25% increase in movement speed when active.**

Sweet just at level one and it was already so awesome, and it could be used in combat, unlike escape. I was tempted to use Ninja Step immediately but I decided to first use the other skill book. With another flash of light, I was able I gained a bunch of knowledge about weapons and how to make them.

I then activated Ninja Step and took off on a run. For a second, I was worried that the new speed would be too much for me, but in reality, it felt like I was already used to it. After running back and forth in the alleyway for a bit I deactivated the skill and checked my scroll.

It was four o'clock so I had about two more hours left before I should start heading home. I left the alleyway in a brisk jog and started heading off in the direction of a weapon's store I had heard about from Tuskon called Asure's Workshop.


End file.
